


Smile for me, Princess

by Sweet_chinchillaxoxo



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_chinchillaxoxo/pseuds/Sweet_chinchillaxoxo
Summary: Kija finds, much to his embarrassment, the others making Yona laugh and smile so easily. His competitive and emotional nature soon takes over, and he finds a much more innocent use for his claws.
Relationships: Yona & Happy Hungry Bunch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Smile for me, Princess

Kija constantly felt an overwhelming urge to protect and cherish the princess. It WAS his sworn duty as a dragon warrior after all; besides it was easy to long for her. She was so tiny and precious, and her crimson hair was the most incredible thing his eyes have ever seen.

So when he heard her cry out one evening, he panicked and took a mad dash towards the tent that she had shared with Yoon. His face was flushed a fire red, and he panted, racing towards the tent prepared to destroy anything that dared harm his princess.

He should have seen it coming. He really should have. However, out of every possible horrific scenario his mind decided to play it for him, he never would have thought he would find Yona and Yoon in the middle of a tickle fight, the sound of her laughter filled screeches surrounding the tent. To the side, his fellow dragon warriors and Hak watched with varying levels of amused expressions on their faces. 

“What...is the meaning of this?!” Kija cried, flushing an impressive shade of pink. Jae-Ha smirked, turning towards the bashful dragon. 

“Well, it would appear that our Yona dear is sensitive on her sides as Yoon discovered- how precious!”

“Want me to hold her down for you Yoon?”

“Don’t you dare!” The white dragon attempted to collect himself. How could they grow so natural and comfortable with the princess?! It just wasn’t fair. Her gentle laughter and bright smile echoed in his mind, and it soon became a sound he longed to hear. Laughter meant that his master was safe, happy, and content. That was all he could ever want.

So, how come he was unable to bring her such happiness? As much as it flustered him, it was such an adorable sight to see the princess so happy and innocent. 

First it was Yoon. Then it was Hak. Kija stumbled across him pulling Yona into his lap, clawing at her stomach startling loud bubbly laughter out of her, tickling her just enough, and allowing her the chance to wipe the tears from her eyes. They sat there for a long time, smiling so fondly and contently- and she looked so very happy.

Jae Ha never missed an opportunity to get a lively squeal out of Yona, running his fingers quickly along her sides like a piano, or wiggling his fingers along her neck and chin before looking away playfully, as if nothing had happened. She was so much smaller than them after all, and so easy to tease yet adore.

Zeno would constantly tackle his “little miss” into a bear hug, tickling her until they were both a giggling ball of a mess. One time Kija found him scribbling his nails under her arms when helping her wash her back when bathing, thinking something awful had happened to his master, until he bashfully left in a hurry.  
Even shy Shin ha poked her side a couple of times, content with the bright smile and giggle it brought.

So, once again Kija found himself wondering why he was unable to bring the princess such happiness. That is, until one time in the middle of the night, he found the princess stumbling out of the tent as he was on watch. Not bothering to pick up her bow to practice archery, she sat by the fire, tucking her knees into her chest. Crouching next to her, Kija scanned her for any signs of physical injury or distress.

“Princess? Are you alright, is something wrong? You aren’t injured are you? I knew I should have asked Yoon-“ Yona smiles softly and shook her head, whimpering a bit, further concerning the poor dragon.

“No! I mean, it’s alright I’m fine. I’m just really sore all over. My body is tingling with pain every time I move from training that I can’t fall asleep.” Ah. So that was it. Kija silently cursed himself- he should have known that Hak was pushing her far too hard! At a distance Yona had perfected the act of appearing fine, but at a closer look the dark circles under her eyes were apparent, and she tucked herself into a ball, appearing even smaller than she did. 

At a loss of what to do and longing to help her, Kija bashfully began to rub her back, gently but effectively as if she would break. After her blush calmed down herself, Yona smiled and curled herself into him, leaning against his shoulder as he continued to massage her sore shoulders. He didn’t even realize that he had brushed his dragon hand along her sides until a quiet but distinctive “eep” came out of her.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you anywhere?! I’m so s-“ he immediately began to panic, thinking of a million ways he might have hurt her with his dragon claw, and a million more horrific results of that. In the midst of his panic, he nearly missed Yona’a response. 

“No! Sorry Kija. It just er...tickled is all.” Her embarrassed face look down, and Kija grew an understanding expression on his face. What a relief! Stiffening up and looking forward, Kija’s beautiful pale face flushed bright pink. He then reached his arm around her, stroking her side with his dragon clawed hand. As the princess giggled loudly, she failed to see the soft expressions the others shared to the two adorable friends as she grew brave enough to tickle him back.

By the time morning came, they would be curled up against one another, with the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch not wanting to awaken either from their beauty sleep.


End file.
